Desierto Rojo
by Carla Fox
Summary: Mulder y Scully en Medio Oriente; amor, celos y misterios (1-7 temporada)
1. Desierto Rojo I

Título:"Desierto Rojo"  
  
Autor: Carla Fox.  
  
Categoría: PG-13, MSR, UST y muchas cosas más que todavía no imagino.  
  
Declaración: ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Creen ustedes que si yo hubiera creado a Mulder y Scully habrían pasado 7 años sin que decidiera que los acontecimientos de Millenium y Amor Fati ya hubieran ocurrido???!!!!JA! Además si yo lo hubiera creado, estaría ganado millones y haciendo sufrir a millones de personas en el mundo...(además tendría el pelo blanco) ellos son creación de Chris Carter y exelentemente interpretados por Gillian y David, pero ellos tienen vida propia, en nuestras cabezas, por lo tanto...en este fanfic SON MÍOS y de todos aquellos a quienes les guste esto!!!   
  
ADVERTENCIA!! ESTE FANFIC FUE ESCRITO el año 1999!! SOLO Q NO LO HABIA PUBLICADO..  
  
Punto aparte: ES ABSOLUTAMENTE IMPOSIBLE QUE ELLOS TENGAN VIDA SIN D.D Y G.A, POR LO TANTO...USARÉ SUS CARAS Y CUERPOS...NINGUN OTRO...SOBRE TODO EL DE DUCHOVNY QUE ES INCREÍBLE!!! :)   
  
Spoilers: Ummmmm....ustedes han visto X Files????, bueno en resumen....de la 1era a la 7ta temporada (que he tenido la suerte de ver)  
  
Sumario: ¿Adivinan a quienes los envían a Medio Oriente?  
  
Archivar: en el Fanfic de Four X Files (porque soy de las creadoras) y donde quieran, pero me avisan para visitar el lugar!!!  
  
Dedicado: Principalmente a Helen, la mejor y mi mejor amiga por e-mail, además de mi editora!!!! Además a mis recientemente conocidas, pero seguramente hermanas en alguna vida anterior, Paty y Sandra, que son lo mejor!!!. También a mi amado David Duchovny (no el actor) mi Mulder personal... a mis amigos de la universidad a la Carola, a la otra Carola, a mi ahijada Carola (original el nombre de mis amigas, no?), a la Andrea, la Marce, la otra Marce, la Coté, la Michele, la Pame, la Cecelia, la Leyla, la Agnes, la Paula L., al Pablo (mi hermano), al Jorge (que no lo veo hace tiempo ¿que fue de ti?), al Juan, al Matías, al Villy y al principito que aunque no sepa que existo, además de ser un estúpido, es el hombre mas atractivo de toda la carrera, para mi gusto. :)   
  
**ADVERTENCIA**: Este es mi primer fanfic, tengo una enorme idea en la cabeza, por lo tanto, no me pidan que sea corto, porque jamás lo va ha ser un trabajo mío...me encantan las historias largas, por lo tanto....siempre van a ser así...esto es exclusivamente para shippers, sólo aquellos que sueñan con Mulder y Scully como pareja PERO siempre manteniendo el hilo de la serie...no son empalagosos, ni tienen una relación fácil, ni normal...si fuera sí, no tendría gracia...no???   
  
Me inspiré escuchando la canción "Ojos Así" de Shakira, que me encantó y me dio la idea, además de todas las películas románticas en medio oriente que me encantan.   
  
AHHH Quiero escribir muchos fanfics, pero como quiero viajar, voy ha hacer que mis personajes favoritos vayan y vivan todo aquello que en mi tortuoso subconciente, me encantaría hacer...claro, siempre y cuando encontrara a un compañero como Mulder.  
  
AHH! se me olvidaba!!! Al principio esta historia muestra aspectos muy machistas que no necesariamente son así en Medio Oriente. Yo no conozco esas tierras, pero más adelante en la historia se va a mostrar otra perpectiva. Las cosas malas que hacen los personajes que yo cree, las hacen porque son malos. nada más!!! Obvio.  
  
Desierto Rojo (Red Dessert) I Parte  
  
5 de enero del 2000  
  
Edificio Central del FBI  
  
Washington D.C.  
  
12:30 PM  
  
-¡¡ A dónde!! fue todo lo que Scully pudo decir.  
  
- Arabia, en medio oriente, Scully- repitió Mulder sin levantar la vista del expediente que estaba leyendo.  
  
Scully miró a Mulder con esa mirada que dice "te mataría si no te quisiera tanto", mientras involuntariamente mordía su labio inferior... estaba realmente furiosa.  
  
Mulder, que seguía mirando el expediente. No necesitaba o no quería levantar los ojos, para saber que Scully quería asesinarlo.  
  
- Mulder, son los primeros días de enero del 2000, no pasé el año nuevo con mi familia por el caso de los muertos vivientes. Esperaba viajar hoy día a San Diego, pero me dices que no puedo porque tengo que apompañarte a buscar a un fantasma asesino en Arabia???!!!- dijo Scully furiosa, tratando de contenerse, mientras abria sus ojos azules a tal tamaño, que parecía una ventana al océano, claro, un océno en tormenta.  
  
Mulder, sin mirarla dijo - Yo no lo habría dicho mejor- mientras volteaba indiferente a ella, la hoja que estaba leyendo.  
  
Scully, no sabía que hacer "si le disparo, no podría alegar defensa personal, porque no es la primera vez que lo haría, además defender mi vida privada, no sería un gran argumento", pensó, mientras sus ojos se clavaban en la pared y en el cartel de "I Want To Belive" sin pestañar, "claro, quiero creer algún día podré tener vacaciones como la gente normal!!!"  
  
Mulder notó que Scully no podía responder y por primera vez desde que ella entró como un huracán en la oficina, se atrevió a levantar la vista.  
  
- Scully, cuando te asignaron hace 7 años aquí sabías que este trabajo sería así, resignate. Los extraterrestre, las conspiraciones y los fantasmas asesinos no esperan después de las vacaciones.  
  
- Deberían hacerlo, el mundo sería menos complicado si todos tomaran un receso, incluso los "hombrecillos verdes", Mulder- dijo Scully suspirando levemente, resignada, mientras pensaba en cómo lo diría a Bill que no iría a su casa.  
  
Mulder al ver cierta tristeza en su mirada, y ya sin el riesgo de recibir una bala de su querida compañera, se levantó de su silla y se acercó a ella, sujetándola de los brazos.  
  
- Considera, por lo menos, que viajar al Medio Oriente a jugar a ser "Laurence de Arabia" debe ser más entretenido que ir a escuchar las aventuras marinas de tu hermano- la miró a los ojos colocando su "mirada de perrito".  
  
"Como quiere que le diga que no con esa cara", pensó Scully mientras levantaba la vista del suelo, lo miraba directo a los ojos y sonreía levemente.  
  
Soltándola, Mulder volvió a sus papeles y a su silla- te pasaré a buscar a las 6, el avión parte a las 7:30- y se sentó, sin prestarle aparentemente mayor atención.  
  
- Supongo que no tendré que empacar mi impermeables-dijo Scully, mientras volteaba y salía de la oficina.  
  
Cuando Scully cerró la puerta tras de si, Mulder miró hacia ella y sonrió "Tu eres mi uno en un billón", pensó y se colocó las gafas.  
  
********************************************************   
  
Camino al aeropuerto internacional de Washington D.C.  
  
6:20 PM  
  
-Bill, lo siento pero es mi trabajo...-dijo Scully por su celular mientras miraba al techo del auto "Maldición Mulder por hacerme pelear con mi hermano!".  
  
- No, escucha tu niña malcriada, toda la familia está aquí, tu trabajo puede esperar, la familia es lo priemero!!!  
  
- Bill, mamá me entendió perfectamente, por qué tu no intentas comprenderme. Debo ir, es un caso importante...-Scully suspiró mientras su hermano seguía quejándose por el otro lado de la línea. Scully miró a Mulder, quién no hacía ningún gesto, pero ella, que lo conocía mejor que a ella misma, sabía que por dentro se moría de la risa.  
  
- Sí Bill, Mulder va conmigo...- fue lo que dijo Scully y tuvo separó su celular de su oído para que Mulder escuchara.  
  
- AHHHHHHH los sabía!!! ese compañero tuyo siempre tiene la culpa, por que te tiene tan dominada, tu siempre te has jactado de ser indepeniente, pero ese hombre es una muy mala influencia para ti, no sé como dejan entrar semejante pelmazo al FBI!!!- gritó Bill por el teléfono, entonces Mulder, sin soltar el volante ni mirar hacia el frente, tomó el celular de Scully.  
  
- Hola Bill, habla el pelmazo. No te preocupes por tu hermana, es mucho más independiente que tu y yo juntos y en 7 años todavía no logro influír en ella tanto como para que me acompañe al cine a ver una película triple-x, pero verás, quizás ahora tengo más suerte...adiós.- y le cortó.  
  
Sin dejar de conducir ni inmutarse, Mulder, le pasó el celular a una Scully con lo ojos desorbitados y la boca abierta.  
  
- Mejor desconéctalo, porque tu hermano es capaz de golpearme a través de la línea-dijo Mulder   
  
Scully tomó el celular y lo desconectó mientras Mulder estacionaba el auto en el aeropuerto y bajaba a sacar las maletas. De pronto escuchó una enorme carcajada salir del auto.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Camino a La Meca  
  
Scully no había parado de reír desde que salió del auto y luego en el avión, continuó haciéndolo hasta que el avión despegó.  
  
- No puedo creer lo que le dijiste a mi hermano, Mulder. Va a querer matarme una vez que regresemos de Arabia...- y continuaba riéndo.  
  
- Al que va a matar es a mí, si logra encontrarme primero. Vas a tener que avisarme cuando vaya a visitarte para escondeme con los pistoleros.- Dijo Mulder mientras reía junto a Scully que casi lloraba.  
  
Los pasajeros del avión miraban a la pareja que reía a carcajadas. Scully miró a una señora que la observaba como si ella fuera una loca e intentó calmarse.  
  
- ummm, lo siento- y se pasó la mano por sus ojos mojados, intentando secarlos, aún riendo levemente.  
  
- AHHH, Mulder, eres un rebelde incorregible...-dijo Scully tratando de controlar su respiración.  
  
- Gracias Scully, ahora soy tenebroso, rebelde e incorregible...-dijo Mulder apoyando su cabeza en su asiento.  
  
- Además de paranoico, excéntrico, fanático de las películas porno...  
  
- Gracias por la ayuda, Scully.- Mulder la miró a su lado y ella le devolvió la mirada.  
  
- Pero no eres tan malo, Mulder tienes algunas cosas buenas... por ejemplo, eres mi mejor amigo- dijo Scully seriamente, conociendo lo sensible que era en el fondo su compañero.  
  
Mulder la miró agradecido.   
  
- Además besas bastante bien.- agregó Scully con picardía mientras bajaba la mirada.  
  
Mulder se confundió por un momento "¿que beso bien? ¿pero cuándo? AHHH sí, año nuevo".  
  
Scully notó que lo que acababa se hacer la había comprometido, aclaró su garganta un tanto nerviosa y se sentó derecha en su asiento.  
  
- Bueno Mulder, como será esta investigación?. Skinner no me dijo que metodología se aplicaría en este caso. Dijo que tu sabrías que hacer.  
  
- La verdad es que es ciero, Scully. No quise que Skinner supiera cómo realizaríamos esta investigación, porque no creo que estaría muy de acuerdo con mis métodos..- dijo Mulder mientras cambiaba el gesto de su cara, tratando de parecer indiferente.  
  
- ¿Qué planeaste ahora, Mulder?- dijo Scully intrigada por la actitud de su compañero. Sabía que no se mormaba generalmente por la reglas y también sabía que ella, desde que lo conocía, tampoco lo hacía con mucha frecuencia. "Dios! Bill tenía razón, cuán influenciable eres Mulder..." pensó mientras esperaba una respuesta.  
  
- Bueno Scully, sólo te recordaré algo...¿recuerdas los cántaros de Arcadia?- dijo Mulder mirándo distraídamente sus zapatos.  
  
- Arcadia??? OH No! Otra misión encubiertos??- dijo Scully apoyándose en su asiento "pero esta vez yo elegiré el nombre...no más Peetrie".  
  
- Bueno, no es taaan exacto como en esa misión. En aquella simulamos estar casados...  
  
- y...- dijo Scully intrigada.  
  
- Bueno, ahora precisamente no simularemos estar casados...- dijo Mulder recordándo para sí mismo colocar pronto su "puppy face"  
  
- Qué es ahora Mulder? Acaso ahora simularé ser tu hermana?.  
  
- No. Lo que pasa es que no simularemos estar casados Scully...he..bueno-y la miró- es que...  
  
- que....  
  
- Es que, por problemas de seguridad, ahora estamos casados...pero de verdad.  
  
- ¡¡¡¡¿¿¿¿¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?????!!!!!! -   
  
literalmente gritó Scully ante el asombro de los pasajeros.  
  
- SSSSHHHH!!!... siempre pensé que ser mi esposa iba a ser un evento escandaloso- dijo Mulder tratando de calmarla, pero Scully lo miraba con una mirada de hielo y Mulder pensó "Oh! Dios, menos mal que las miradas no matan!"   
  
- Lo que pasa es que si se enteraban, nos iría muy mal...  
  
Scully, ahora tenía la cara roja  
  
- lo siento, Scully, pero era estrictamente necesario- terminó de decir Mulder apoyándose en su asiento, mirándo hacia el frente, como si ella no estuviera a su lado.  
  
Luego de unos minutos Scully pudo hablar.  
  
- ¿C..Cómo lo hiciste?- preguntó  
  
- Langly y Byers me ayudaron a entrar a los archivos del servicio civil, Frohike no quizo ayudar.  
  
Ahí colocamos la información, ingresamos los datos suponiéndo un matrimonio realizado hace un año...y...si estás pensando que esos datos son falsificados, lo siento, pero es tan real como si lo hubiéramos hecho. No existe manera de descubrir que los datos son recientes  
  
- Mulder esperó unos segundos, mientras Scully recupera el color normal de su cara, pero su mirada aún exigía una respueta- Pero te prometo que cuando volvamos nos divorciámos en el computador...te aseguro que Frohike nos ayudará ...- trató de decir Mulder simpáticamente, tratándo de buscar una reacción en ella, pero no lo logró.  
  
- Scully????  
  
Ella no respondía  
  
- Scully??  
  
Nada, no había reacción. Era como una estatua sentada a su lado que no lo miraba.  
  
- Hey, Scully...contesta  
  
- Estoy tratando de encontrar una lógica a todo esto- le dijo seriamente sin mirarlo.  
  
Mulder se acercó a ella lentamente y le habló al oído.   
  
- Por que esta misión no es tan simple como crees...no vamos exclusivamente a buscar "asesinos fantasmas", está misión involucra eso...y descubrir un grupo terrorita.- dijo con voz muy baja.  
  
- Terroritas? Y eso que tiene que ver con los X Files?- preguntó ella en el mismo tono de voz que él.  
  
- Lo que pasa, es que el FBI necesitaba una cuartada. Ya murieron tres agentes que no fueron suficientemente preparados para esto. Ellos están utilizando una antigua leyenda vengadora para atribuír las muertes que realizan. Por eso, usarán nuestra experiencia en fenómenos paranormales para que finjámos creer en que realmente estamos interesados sólo en la leyenda. Por eso es la razón de que preferí ver cada detalle...y por eso...nos...casamos.  
  
- Y qué se supone que voy a ser...aparte de tu esposa??- dijo irónicamente.  
  
- Vamos a utilizar nuestros títulos profesionales originales, tú serás, como lo eres,la escéptica doctora en medicina y física y yo, el crédulo psicólogo, que soy. Lo único que ocultaremos es que, además, somos agentes del FBI.  
  
- Pero ellos podrían averiguar nuetra verdadera identidad...existen muchos medios para ello. Mulder, existen muchos "pistoleros solitarios" en el mundo.  
  
- Ya me les adelanté. Nuestros datos fueron guardados y sacados de toda la red, los únicos antecedentes que tenemos es una detención por participar en una manifestación pro-ecológica, hace 10 años.  
  
Scully se quedó callada "ahora esto es no es tan simple como en Arcadia...", pensó mientras se volvía a ubicar en su asiento.  
  
- Lo siento, Scully. Preferí no decirte nada hasta ahora...  
  
- No te preocupes Mulder, tu mismo lo dijiste, es nuestro trabajo. -dijo secamente, mirándo por la ventanilla junto a ella.  
  
A Mulder se le apretó el estómago. Sabía que ella estaba muy molesta, y con razón, él había cambiado deliberadamente su vida, sin siquiera preguntarle, pero en su interior, él sabía que ella lo acompañaría y que confiaba en él y sus métodos. Así eran los dos.  
  
- Scully...-fue lo único que pudo decir Mulder, porque ella lo miró fijamente. Él supo que debía callar, ella necesita tiempo.   
  
Pasaron varios minutos en silencio. Mulder leía los expedientes del caso. Scully miraba por la ventanilla y no decía una sola palabra.  
  
- Mulder...-volteó de pronto y lo miró con profundidad. Mulder no lo demostró, pero se estremeció de pies a cabeza  
  
- creo que se te olvidó un pequeño detalle...- y lo miró directo a los ojos, muy seria.  
  
-no creo que debas decirme Scully. Ni en Washington, ni en Arabia un esposo trata por el apellido a su esposa, ni siquiera tu.   
  
Mulder sintió que todos sus músculos se relajan cuando la miró así. "Te besaría, pero me matarías...quizás después" pensó Mulder, luego sonrió   
  
- De acuerdo, pero tu no me vas decir Fox, ni lo sueñes.  
  
********************************************************  
  
Aeropuerto Internacional de La Meca  
  
Arabia Saudita  
  
6 de enero del 2000  
  
01:12 PM.  
  
Mulder y Scully bajaron del avión, mientras un calor insoportable les dio la bienvenida. Ellos generalmente no estaban acostumbrados a las altas temperaturas. Lo más calurosos lugares que había visitado habían sido Nuevo México o Texas. aunque Scully permaneció un tiempo en Africa, pero en la costa. Este tipo de calor, era realmente abrazador.  
  
Scully iba vestida con un traje color crema, que de inmediato comenzó a sofocarla. Mulder iba con la chaqueta el los brazos, las mangas de la camisa dobladas, los priemros botones de la camisa azul abiertos y la corbata suelta.  
  
- Mulder, me tragiste de luna de miel al infierno, muy propio de tí- dijo Scully colocándose la mano en la frente para tratar de ver.  
  
- Scully esta no es nuestra luna de miel, esa se supone que fue en Hawaii y aprendimos surf- le contestó intentando que sus ojos se acostumbraran a la exesiva luminosidad del lugar.  
  
- Tienes razón, un error imperdonable- dijo mientras caminaban hacia el empleado de extranjería.  
  
- Bienvenidos a Arabia Saudita- les dijo el empleado- vienen por negocios o placer?  
  
- Por negocios, pero no pierdo las esperanzas que sean por las dos cosas- dijo Mulder mientras tomaba por la cintura a Scully quien sonrió a la fuerza "Tu no sabes lo que estás diciendo, Mulder", pensó ella.  
  
- AHH!! señores Mulder- dijo con una gran sonrisa, mientras firmaba los pasaportes- que disfruten su visita...el siguiente por favor.  
  
Mulder y Scully salieron del aeropuerto en busca de su equipaje.   
  
- Ahí están Scully...perdón, Dana... nuestra recepción- le dijo Mulder al oído mientras volteaban a recibir con una gran sonrisa a un hombre moreno, de unos 50 años, acompañados de una mujer de baja estatura, vestida de negro de pies a cabeza que miraba el suelo.  
  
- Señor Mulder??- dijo el hombre con una forzada sonrisa y ojos desconfiantes.  
  
- Sí, soy yo.  
  
- Vengo por usted.  
  
- Muchas Gracias, señor...??.  
  
- Haarim- respondió el hombre mirando el piso.  
  
- Mucho gusto. Esta es mi esposa Dana Scully- dijo Mulder, mientras Scully le extendía la mano al hombre, que miró a Mulder extrañado y luego, sin mirarla, le correspondió el saludo.  
  
"OUPS!, creo que llegué a la cuna del machismo", pensó Scully.  
  
- Por favor, siganme...mi señor los espera en su casa- terminó Haarim, mientras la joven tomaba una de las maletas de Mulder y Haarim tomaba las otras dos. Scully se quedó parada con sus tres maletas. La jóven de negro caminaba varios pasos detrás del hombre.  
  
Mulder la miró y ella negó con la cabeza, mientras tomaba una maleta y él las otras dos.   
  
Haarim miró la actitud extrañado, pero no hizo comentario.  
  
Cuando salieron del aeropuerto, Mulder y Scully siguieron a los dos personajes, mientras Haarim le hablaba en su lengua a la mujer con mucha fuerte.   
  
- Por favor, entre al auto- Harrim le dijo a Mulder.  
  
Él le dio paso a Scully para entrar en una limosina impresionante.   
  
- Noo, la señora debe ir atrás- dijo el hombre, mientras señalaba un pequeño auto tras la limosina.  
  
Ellos se miraron, luego ella desvió la mirada, para no delatar su enojo.   
  
- lo siento, mi esposa va conmigo - y entraron al auto.  
  
El hombre pronunció algo que ellos no entendieron y cerró la puerta tras ellos. Scully se sentía incómoda. Ninguno de los dos pronunció palabra.  
  
Ella era perfectamente capaz de responder a esta tarea como la profesional que era, pero Mulder que la conocía bien, sabía que llegar a un lugar como ese, donde el machismo era lo más frecuente, era lo peor para ella.  
  
El viaje duró muchas horas Mulder y Scully sabían perfectamente a donde iban: la casa de la cabeza del grupo terrorista, un hombre muy rico que vivía al estilo de un emir de las "Mil y una Noches"...un tal Reddin, que gozaba de la gran vida y que iba a ser su anfitrión.  
  
Varias horas después y ya en pleno desierto, llegaron a un verdadero palacio oriental en medio de la nada.  
  
Grandes columnas los recibían ante un camino pavimentado con blancas piedras pulidas. A su lado se extendían grandes jardines exóticos, con un pequeño estanque de agua cristalina. Se notaba que el palacio estaba ubicado en medio de un oasis natural.   
  
Scully miraba junto con Mulder el gran poderío que emanaba del lugar...era realmente hermoso. La casa estaba compuesta por tres grandes edificios blancos con cúpulas circulares de color oro. Las ventanas típicas orientales tenían vidrios de colores.  
  
- Wow!!- fue el gran cometario de Mulder.  
  
- Esa palabra es pequeña para todo lo que es este lugar- dijo Scully mientras se bajaba del auto.  
  
Si la fachada de la casa era impresionante, el interior estaba sacado de un cuento oriental. El oro, la plata y el mármol estaban por todas partes. Sillas antiquísimas y alfombras persas le dieron la bienvenida al entrar, junto con otra mujer vestida de negro a la cual se le veían sólo los ojos.  
  
La mujer les indicó donde sentarse, sin modular una palabra y tres más aparecieron tras ellas trayendo bandejas llenas de jugos de frutos exóticos y dulces árabes, que se diriegieron directamente hacia Mulder   
  
- No gracias  
  
Los ojos de las mujeres brillaron y llevaron las bandejas hacia Scully. Ella tomó uno de los vasos de jugo y lo bebió casi sin pensar. Bebió hasta la última gota del jugo. Realmente estaba sedieta, además de que su ropa no era de lo más adecuada para semejante clima, su pelo estaba desordenado y su cara encendida por el calor.  
  
Mulder la miraba divertido, cuando Reddin apareció. Realmente fue impactante, porque esperaban encontrar a un hombre mayor, gordo casi con turbante, pero no. Reddin era una hombre de unos 40 años, moreno, de rasgos arábicos, bastante atractivo, de mirada penetrante y gesto altivo.  
  
- Bienvenidos a mi casa, sean bienvenidos señor y señora Mulder- dijo mientras se agachaba en un gesto cortés, inmediatamnete se levantó y le extendió la mano a Mulder y luego a Scully.  
  
- Muchas gracias- dijo Mulder.  
  
Cuando Reddin le extendió la mano a Scully, ella se sintió muy incómoda, porque la miró directo a los ojos, la analizó descaradamente de pies a cabeza como si ella fuera un objeto que iba a comprar.  
  
Ella respondió cortezmente, mientras Mulder fingía no haber visto nada.  
  
- Deben estar cansados, por qué no se refrescan. Hablaremos durante la cena- señaló Reddin sin sacarle los ojos de encima a Scully.  
  
- Eso estaría muy bien- dijo simpáticamente Mulder, mientras sujetaba a Scully de la cintura- el viaje nos mató.  
  
- Mujer!!!- llamó a una de las mujeres que se encontraban tras sí, que corrió a su lado  
  
- Llévalos a su habitación y denles todo lo que pidan...está a su disposición- repitió Reddin mirando a Mulder.  
  
- Muchas gracias.   
  
Subieron siguiendo a la mujer de negro por la enorme escalera de mármol. Scully mirába todo "esto es increíble, pero no me gusta, no, no me gusta nada", pensó.  
  
Llegaron a un pasillo iluminado por la luz del día y la mujer los condujo hasta la última puerta que era de madera tratada a mano. Se notaba que ningún detalle había quedado al azar.  
  
La mujer abrió la puerta y tanto Scully como Mulder se quedaron perplejos ante la habitación, más grande que sus propios departamentos. Era blanca, decorada al más exquisito gusto árabe tradicional. Contaba con múltiples alfombras, una cama inmensa, con sábanas de seda y cobertores tejidos a mano. Un balcón enorme complementaba el lugar.   
  
La mujer salió y dejó las maleta en la entrada de su habitación, cerrando la puerta tras de sí.   
  
- Esto es lo más increíble que he visto en mi vida- dijo Scully recorriendo el lugar de arriba a abajo.  
  
- Yo he visto cosas más impresionantes...pero no humanas. Esto definitivamente se lleva el premio a las cosas humanas más impactantes- dijo Mulder desde la entrada.  
  
- Bueno..y que te pareció nuestro anfitrión?- preguntó Scully sin dejar de mirar el techo que tenía pinturas a mano.  
  
- Creo que ahora querrá algo más que darnos información sobre la leyenda- contestó mientras desempacaba.  
  
Ese comentario provocó escalofríos en Scully. Él también lo había notado. No había sido su imaginación.  
  
Mulder notó la preocupación de Scully en su cara. Pero prefirió no decir nada, no quería sonar celoso ni mucho menos, sobreprotector, pero menos que nada, no quería que ella creyera que el pensaba que ella era débil y no podía cudiarse sóla. No, eso sería lo peor que podría pasar.  
  
- Por lo menos tiene buen gusto- dijo Mulder coquetamente.  
  
Scully volteó y lo miró. Sonrió levemente y se sintió un poco más tranquila, pero sólo un poco.  
  
Desempacaron, se refrescaron y cambaiaron de ropa. Scully se colocó un traje claro de tela delgada y Mulder pantalones y una camisa ligera. A pesar de eso, toda la ropa les resultaba inadecuada.  
  
Scully se sorprendió en un momento cuando vió a Mulder recostarse en esa enorme cama "OUPS, por qué no traje la mascarlla verde???" pensó.   
  
- Ahora no me puedes negar que si estamos casados- y repitió aquel gesto del caso en Arcadia, cuando la invitó a recostarse junto a él.   
  
En esa ocasión, hace un año atrás, todavía no habían vivido varias cosas que habían fortalecido la amistad, el compañerismo y la atracción que sentían mutuamente.  
  
- No, no puedo- y Scully caminó coquetamente hacia él "JA! apuesto a que no esperabas esto!".  
  
Se sacó un zapato y luego otro, y Mulder la miraba divertido, pues en muy pocas ocasiones ella le seguía el juego.   
  
Entonces ella se sentó a su lado y se acercó lentamente hacia él. Sinceramente Mulder pensó que lo iba a besar, incluso cerró sus ojos...entonces Scully le arrojó una almohada que había tomado secretamente con la otra mano.  
  
- Mulder, ya te lo he dicho. En tus sueños o cuando lluevan sacos de dormir del cielo- y se paró riendo, mientras él la miraba sujetando la almohada en su cara.  
  
"Sí, en mis sueños esta situación es muy frecuente" pensó Mulder, mientras Scully recogía sus zapatos.  
  
- Vamos Mulder, Reddin querrá saber para qué diablos estamos en su casa- le dijo a Mulder extendiéndole la mano para que él se levantar de la cama. Él la tomó de la mano y se levantó.   
  
- Dana...no tienes sentido del humor.- y le arrojó de vuelta la alhomada a Scully.  
  
- Mulder...!!!- pero él sin mirarla pasó delante de ella en dirección de la puerta.  
  
- Vamos, Reddin espera.  
  
********************************************************  
  
El comedor era enorme...el oro cubría cuadros y figuras decorativas...gustara o no, sólo en esa habitación habían más de 10 millones de dólares.  
  
Mulder y Scully ya refrescados y con nueva ropa se presentaron guíados por otra de esas mujeres cubiertas de pies a cabeza. Scully no lo demostraba, pero ya estaba harta de esa sumisión exesiva..pero Mulder sabía perfectamente en qué estaba pensando.  
  
Reddin los esperaba sonriente en la cabecera de la mesa que estaba repleta de platos, comidas y bebidas. Mulder nunca había visto tanto en su vida.  
  
- Bienvenidos a mi mesa...por favor sientanse como en su casa- le dijo Reddin mientras se sentaba en su puesto y la mujer que se encontraba a su derecha se agachó para llenar su copa de vino.  
  
- La verdad que en casa nunca hemos tenido tanta comida- dijo Mulder sentándose a la derecha de Reddin y Scully a su izquierda   
  
Las mujeres sirvieron la comida a Reddin a Mulder y al final...a Scully.  
  
- Así que ustedes están interesados en la historia del principe Ohmar- y comenzó a comer.  
  
- Sí, solemos buscar fenómenos paranormales y las leyendas locales se encuentran dentro de esta categoría. Últimamente esa leyenda en particular ha cobrado fuerza -le contestó Mulder.  
  
- Interesante...sobre todo en estos tiempos tan escépticos, donde las leyendas ya no tienen vigencia- agregó Reddin mirándo a Scully, que miró a Mulder enfrente a ella.  
  
- Bueno, esa es la pasión reprimida de mi esposa...su mayor gusto es colocar en evidencia mi credulidad-dijo pícaramente Mulder. Pero él sabía que eso no era verdad, sobre todo después de todo lo que habían pasado...ella ya no era aquella escéptica absoluta, lo eventos que había vivido hicieron que se cuestonara sobre en qué creer y en quien creer...y en esa ocasión declararon abiertamente algo que ambos ya sabían, desde el principio: que ella es para él su punto de apoyo, su amiga, su constante, al igual que él lo es para ella.  
  
- Mulder, yo no hago eso - aclaró Scully, lanzándole una mirada de hielo.  
  
- Es una broma- dijo Mulder sonriéndo.  
  
- Sólo busco una razonable explicación a los hechos, aunque sean los más increíbles.  
  
Por un minuto, la conversación sólo se había centrado en ellos dos. Reddin miraba con curiosidad la escena.  
  
-Mulder?. Trata de Mulder a su esposo?- preguntó Reddin a Scully.  
  
- El nombre de Mulder es Fox y nunca le ha gustado- contestó secamente Scully mirandolo con indiferencia.  
  
-Curiosa costumbre -contestó él acomodándose en su asiento.  
  
- Bueno,Reddin, usted es la persona que más sabe de esa leyenda. Nos puede dar alguna información importante? -intervino Mulder, volviéndo a la conversación original.  
  
- Yo les puedo contar algunas generalidades, pero les puedo mostrar mi biblioteca personal, donde pueden encontrar información de toda nuestra cultura y tradiciones- contestó Reddin- La leyenda de "el cazador de ladrones" se remonta a más de 2300 años. No es muy complicado.   
  
-El príncipe Ohmar fue un hombre que se caracterizaba por su severidad. No tenía compasión contra los ladrones, asesinos ni ningún criminal. Su reinado fue de los más detacados: orden y moral eran su principal objetivo. Cuando cumplió 30 años, se casó con su prima, una mujer sabia y hermosa que lo acompañó durante su reinado. Pero esta mujer fue su punto débil, a pesar que jamás le demostró más que su indiferencia. Él la amaba, pero nunca se lo demostró.   
  
Existió una revuelta en el pueblo. Ohmar fue atacado en su palacio. Sus sirvientes fueron asesinados, junto con sus súbditos por bandidos extranjeros. Los bárbaros fueron a atacar a Ohmar a la propia sala de coronación, donde Ohmar esperaba pelear hasta el final. Cuando la lucha ya estaba definida y Ohmar yacía en el piso desarmado, su esposa se cruzó para evitar que lo mataran. El asesino atrezó la espada en el cuerpo de la reina y luego lo sacó. Ella cayó postrada en el suelo, ante la mirada atónita de Ohmar y su sangre se esparció tiñendo de rojo la capa del rey, pero el asesino no conforme con eso se acercó a ella y la decapitó delante de su esposo. Sólo en ese momento, los bandidos se fueron, dejando a Ohmar junto al cadáver de su mujer. Fue em ese momento cuando él hizo un pacto, el juramento de buscar a los asesinos y matarlos de la misma manera en que ellos habían asesinado a su esposa.  
  
Los sobrevivientes de la matanza contaron generaciones tras generaciones, que vieron salir a Ohmar en su caballo negro, con su capa teñida de rojo rumbo al desierto. Pero nunca más se volvió a ver.  
  
Fue entonces cuando nació la leyenda, porque aquellos bandidos que llegan al desierto caen decapitados por el espiritu de Ohamar que cabalga por el desierto buscando a los asesinos de su esposa.  
  
Cuando Reddin terminó con la historia, Mulder y Scully se miraron, comunicandose con su lenguaje no verbal. Reddin agregó  
  
- Es una historia interesante ¿no le parece Mulder?  
  
- Mucho...tiene un alto contenido emocional y un gran mensaje en su interior- y con esto último, Mulder volvió a mirar a Scully que no había dejado de observarlo.  
  
- Tiene toda la razón...se nota su alta capacitación. Es usted un destacado psicólogo, tengo entendido, no?  
  
- Bueno, no se si "destacado" sea la palabra más adecuada, pero sí, soy psicólogo  
  
- y...usted qué hace, Dana?  
  
- Soy médico   
  
Reddin se mostraba asombrado.  
  
- Médico? Vaya sorpresa!. Perdón, Dana, pero por aquí no se ve muy a menudo a una mujer con profesión y mucho menos aquí, en pleno desierto. Las costumbres de las ciudades no llegan, por suerte hasta estos lugares- agregó despectivamente Reddin.  
  
- Por suerte? -preguntó Scully enojada.  
  
- Suerte, sí. Las mujeres de estos lugares no hacen más que servír a sus esposos y cuidar de su hogar sagradamente. No están contaminadas por...la mala influencia de la ciudad.  
  
- Ahh! querrá decir por la cultura de un ciudad?- contestó irónicamente Scully, mientras Reddin la miraba agresivamente. No era su costumbre que una persona revatiera su posición y, mucho menos, una mujer.  
  
- Las mujeres de mi casa son felices. Yo las cuido, las alimento y ellas me sirven agredecidas.  
  
- Mas que agradecidas, parecen atemorizadas por su presencia- agregó Scully.  
  
- Bueno, hay que ser servero muchas veces con ellas, es muy difícil que comprendan con palabras - Le gustaba aquella mujer de pelo rojo sentada a su lado, no era común.  
  
Scully notó la satisfacción en su gesto y recordó su misión. No podía permitir que esto la afectara personalmente, no hasta este punto.  
  
Mulder había observado toda la conversación en silencio. Él sabía que Scully estaba en lo correcto, también sabía que Reddin era un hombre perturbado y muy peligroso, al cual había que seguirle el juego. No se permitió entrar en la conversación, aunque lo quisiera, porque sabía que Scully era capaz de mantener su posición sin ayuda de nadie.   
  
El aire era tenso en el comedor. Mulder y Scully comían en silencio, mientras Reddin bebía a su gusto.  
  
Pero de pronto un grito aterrador se escuchó desde el interior de la casa. Un grito cargado de dolor. Una mujer de negro entró al comedor y casi arrodillada, pidió disculpas a Reddin, mientras le hablaba llorando.  
  
- Ahh, no es nada, una mujer está teniendo a su hijo...nada con importancia, sigamos comiendo.  
  
Scully observó la mirada de terror en los ojos de la mujer vestida de negro, que la miró por unos instantes. Sus ojos tenían lágrimas. Se notaba que era una mujer mayor, y con los escasos segundos que Scully sostuvo su mirada, supo que algo andaba mal.  
  
- Qué está ocurriendo exactamente?-preguntó Scully a Reddin con firmeza.  
  
- Aparentemente la hija de esta mujer va a morir por el parto. Nada se puede hacer. Ella es débil, no sirve para sobrevivir en este mundo.  
  
"Este hombre debe estar enfermo, nadie en su sano juicio puede reaccionar así", pensó con furia Scully, mientras se levantaba de la silla.  
  
- Muéstreme donde está la mujer- dijo Scully a la mujer que miró a Reddin, pidiéndo su aprobación.  
  
Reddin levantó la cabeza afirmando la petición y la mujer sin entender qué le dijo exactamente Scully la condujo hacia una habitación interior, seguida de Mulder que la acompañaba.  
  
- Mulder, trae de mi maleta un bolso con medicamentos antisépticos.- le dijo Scully a Mulder, mientras llegaban al lugar, pero quedaron atónitos cuando la puerta se abrió.  
  
La mujer de negro entró hablando y sollozando palabras en su idioma, mientras Scully y Mulder miraban a su alrededor. Cerca de 100 mujeres se encontraban en una habitación muy grande. Pero no eran las mujeres de lo que convencionalmente se entiende por un "harem". Las mujeres se encontraban encerradas, atemorizadas y su edad no era superior a los 20 años. Estaban vestidas con trajes de diferentes colores, de seda y adornadas con joyas, pero sus rostros mostraban temor, angustia y resignación. Cuando Scully entró, la mirada de todos se dirigió hacia ella, que luego de la impresión de ver aquel lugar, caminó hacia una mujer que gritaba de dolor. La mujer, que en realidad era una adolescente de 16 o 17 años, estaba a punto de tener un bebé, pero no venía bien. Scully se acercó a ella y tocó su estómago.  
  
-El bebé viene al revés- le dijo a Mulder que que ya había traído el bolso que le había pidió.  
  
- Tengo que voltearlo...Mulder...saca un poco de cloroformo del bolso y ponla a dormir.  
  
Mulder lo hizo, si bien el cloroformo era muy fuerte, era lo único que tenían para evitar el dolor.  
  
Mulder se colocó en la cabeza de la adolescente y con cuidado le colocó un paño con el cloroformo. Ella se movió un poco pero luego se durmió.  
  
La madre quizo detener a Mulder, al ver a su hija dormida, pero Scully la detuvo con un fuerte NO!.   
  
Scully comenzó a intentar voltear al niño, mientras Mulder cuidaba que la joven no se despertara.  
  
-Maldición!! El cordón se enrredó, no puedo voltearlo,- señaló Scully sacando sus manos- voy a tener que intervenir.- dijo Scully mirándo a Mulder.  
  
-operarla? aquí?-preguntó Mulder mirando a su alrededor.  
  
- Sí, aquí, no podemos moverla. Traeme unas toallas limpias, mucho algodón, agua hervida, vendas y una bolsa- le dijo a Mulder, pero Reddin que estaba observando desde la puerta, le habló a las mujeres para que consiguieran las cosas que Scully pedía.  
  
Scully se colocó nuevos guantes, sacó sus instrumentos y ante la mirada de atónita de las mujeres que observaban, comenzó a cortar.  
  
Realizó una intervención, una cesárea y luego de un tiempo, logró sacar la cabeza del bebé. Resultó ser una niña, y Scully se la pasó a la abuela, Después volvió a la mujer y comenzó a suturar la herida.   
  
Las mujeres del lugar murmuraban, mientras la abuela lloraba junto a su nieta. Debieron creer que la madre había muerto, pero Scully terminó de cocer y le injectó un calmante a la madre, para que durmiera unas horas más.  
  
Reddin estaba encantado con la escena, la fuerza y el dominio de la situación que hizo Scully, habían aumentado su interés enfermizo en ella.  
  
Scully se levantó, e intentó tranquilizar a la abuela que lloraba desconsolada. Miró a Reddin.   
  
-Dígale que su hija está bien, que sólo está dormida.  
  
Él le habló en su lengua y la mujer luego se arrojó hacia Scully llorando y abrazándola con gratitud.  
  
Scully intentó calmarla, mientras tomaba a la bebé y la lavaba. Sólo entonces se dio cuenta que Mulder la miraba con algo en sus ojos...gratitud, orgullo, y algo más.  
  
Scully le sonrió agotada, pero muy contenta. Cuando terminó de lavar a la niña y Mulder acabó de arreglar a la madre dormida, se levantaron. Las mujeres los miraban agradecidos y Scully lo sintió. Les sonrió y le dijo a Reddin que le avisaran cuando la madre se despertara para cambiarles las vendas. Él dio la orden y la abuela agradecida, besó la mano de Mulder y de Scully. Sólo después de este gesto, pudieron salir de la habitación con una extraña pero agradable sensación.  
  
Cuando salieron de la habitación, Mulder y Scully se encontraron con Reddin, que los esperaba en la entrada.  
  
-Muchas gracias, Dana, por salvarle la vida a esa mujer-le dijo Reddin.  
  
- A esa niña, querrá decir. Ella no tiene más de 16 o 17 años-le contestó Scully desafiante.  
  
- Aquí las niñas se hacen mujeres a muy corta edad, es la tradición.  
  
- Quisiera saber quién es el padre- preguntó Mulder con el mismo desafío en sus ojos que Scully.  
  
- Bueno, la mayoría de los niños que nacen en mi casa, son míos- contesto Reddin, mirando a Mulder, que tenía los ojos encendidos de ira. "He podido contenerme de este tipo durante todo el día, pero es un animal" pensó, mientras pensaba seriemente en golpearlo.  
  
Scully sintió lo mismo, pero su razón se impuso.  
  
-Mulder, estoy cansada...vamos a dormir, por favor.- le dijo Scully tomándole la mano. Él la miró y entendió perfectamente lo que ella quería decir "No es el momento, Mulder. Ahora no".   
  
-Tienes razón, Dana. Ha sido un largo día.   
  
- Bueno, les deseo buenas noches. Mañana seguiremos hablando- les dijo Reddin con un gesto amable, pero ellos no se sientieron tranquilos. La actitud del terrorista había cambiado. En sus ojos se veía seguridad, quizás una nueva idea. Una muy mala idea.  
  
- Buenas noches-dijo Mulder y subió las escaleras junto con Scully.  
  
Caminaron por el pasillo lentamente. Ambos sabían que necesitaban tiempo para recuperarse tanto del parto, como del enfrentamiento con Reddin. Debían controlar las cosas, ellos eran los más indicados para ello. Llevaban siete años viviendo en constante peligro no sólo por sus vidas, sino también sus creencias. Pero han perdido tantas cosas, han intentado separarlos tantas veces, y lo único que lograron fue hacer indestructibles su confianza. Por eso, ellos eran los mejores, porque poseían algo único, una relación de ficción formada de cosas nuevas que superan las palabras profesionalismo, amistad, confianza, compañerismo y amor.  
  
continuará... 


	2. Desierto Rojo II

Título:Desierto Rojo  
  
autora: Carla Fox  
  
(Ver declaración en la primera parte)  
  
*Esta parte ya no es en tercera persona. Es Scully y sus pensamientos.*  
  
Desierto Rojo (Red Dessert) II Parte  
  
Estoy muy cansada. Casi nunca lo digo o lo pienso, pero viajar casi tres días en un avión, llegar al desierto, encontrar a un terrorista "machista", enfrentarme a él en una batalla verbal sin sentido, descubrir que tiene un harém de "jovencitas", ayudar en el nacimiento de uno de los quién sabe cuantos hijos tiene repartidos por el mundo y salvar a la madre, es un día muy largo, incluso para mi.   
  
Pero de todo aquello, hay algo que descentra mi tranquilidad más aún. ¿agregé además que Mulder, mi compañero de 7 años, me "informó" que nos habíamos casado? No, parece que no lo había agregado, Bah! se me debe haber olvidado...  
  
Mentira.  
  
Es imposible que no lo recordara, de hecho, esa información se grabó en mi mente, como si hubiera sido tallado en roca. Muy simpático, si lo pienso así!!! Roca, mi mente es una roca, en donde sólo Mulder puede dejar su huella. Ummm, sí...mi mente era una roca para él, antes, hace mucho tiempo. No ahora. Pero sólo él puede llegar a mí. Ahora sé que sólo en él confío, el es mi soporte, mi constante, como yo lo soy para él. Lo sé.  
  
Y...tal vez por eso me siento tan nerviosa. Porque ahora no sólo lo sé, sino que lo siento...y tenerlo cerca, estando tan cansada, no es una buena señal, no para mi.  
  
Y esto pienso, mientras Mulder y yo subimos las escaleras de Mármol y siento que su mano descansando en mi cintura posesivo, no por mí, claro, sino por lo que acaba de suceder con Reddin. Me sujeta fuerte, tratándo al mismo tiempo de sostenerme, de sostenerse, de protegernos. Es una respuesta natural, al miedo en el cual vivimos constantemente, pero no puedo negar que esta respuesta... ¡se siento endemoniadamente... tan bien!  
  
No Dana, no pienses en eso, no ahora. Él te necesita para evitar que se le tire encima a Reddin.   
  
Bueno, aquí estamos. En la puerta de nuestra habitación y siento que se me olvidó cómo respirar.  
  
*Nuestra habitación* OH, Dios!!  
  
Y nos quedámos estáticos frente a ella, como si nos diera miedo abrirla.  
  
Pero, como siempre, prefiero que las cosas ocurran, sean estas buenas o malas, me libero de su abrazo, y abro la puerta.  
  
Y lo miro. Con la mirada más profesional que pueda darle, como aquella que le di cuando nos conocimos y él, simpáticamente, creyó que lo venía a espiar. Ni él me conocía, ni yo me conocía.  
  
"Vamos Scully, hay que descansar" y su mano se colocó en mi espalda guiándome, o quizás, esperando que yo lo guíe.   
  
Nos movemos rápido. El calor es insoportable (el del ambiente, claro).   
  
¿Por qué no traje la condenada máscara verde?.   
  
De pronto, lo siento detrás mío. Y me va a dar un infarto...  
  
Se agacha y siento su aliento en mi oído ¡¡Oh, Dios!!. Me abraza y susurra "Encontré varios micrófonos, y la cámara está frente a nosotros".   
  
Micrófonos??? Ah...sí. El caso...¡¡Dana, vuelve a la realidad!!  
  
Mis ojos se abren y él agrega "Riéte, como si te dijera algo muy gracioso"  
  
Ja.. Ja.. sonó muy fingido???  
  
"Tenemos que hablar, pero no podemos hacerlo...aquí" y me tomó de la mano y me llevó...ahí.  
  
Oh, no.   
  
no, no, no, no.  
  
Quiero mi máscara...ahora!!!.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
Estar acostada con Mulder puede clasificarse como un Expediente X...definitivamente algo inexplicable. No estamos "acostados" en el sentido que todo el mundo piensa, sólo estamos recostados, mirándo el techo. ¿Creo recordar algo...es idea mía, o falta... un espejo??.   
  
Estoy más tensa que una piedra.  
  
No debería, no hay razón lógica para ello.  
  
Entonces Mulder me toma un brazo y me acerca a él. Mi cara junto a la suya, tan cerca...demasiado cerca.  
  
Ahora hay una razón lógica.  
  
Y me sujeta la cabeza...y me acerca...sus labios tocan mi mejilla y se acercan discretamente a mi oído derecho. Quiere hablarme... ¿o besarme?  
  
"Scully, creo que Reddin está planeando algo, y no es bueno". Su voz es tan suave como un susurro, y me provoca cosquillas...y logro relajarme.  
  
"Lo sé" le contesto imitando su tono de voz, y ahora es él quien se tensa...no quiero sentirme una Matahari, pero ¿yo le provoqué eso? y sonrio para mi.  
  
"Bien...eh..sí. Planea algo y creo que contra nosotros"  
  
Sintiendo un poco el poder que no sabía que tenía sobre él, me acerco más *Que mala soy!!*  
  
"Bueno, creo que debemos hacer algo al respecto". Le contesto en voz alta. Quién escuchara eso, no sabría a qué me refería, o más bien, mal interpretarían lo que decía, como parece decir la cara de Mulder en este instante.  
  
El me sujeta la cabeza y la vuelve a bajar y su boca queda en mi otro oído.  
  
"Pasado mañana se supone que va a envíar un cargamento de armas a través del desierto hasta Irán. La idea es atacar diversas embajadas y provocar un incidente internacional del cual van a acusar al gobierno local. Nosotros debemos evitarlo"  
  
"Pero sería imposible que nosotros evitemos que la carga llegue a su destino. Mulder, no sólo nos descubrirían, sino que la carga llegaría igualmente y tomarían las medidas para no caer en otra trampa".  
  
"Lo sé y tienes razón. Lo que haremos será descubrir la ruta del transporte. Un contingente militar los detendrá en la mitad del camino, de tal manera que no puedan escapar y Reddin no se entere. Entonces nosotros entraremos en acción...y detendremos a Reddin" Mulder puso su mano en mi espalda y yo levanté la cabeza, en un movimiento reflejo.   
  
"Mulder...entrar en acción??" le pregunté a propósito en voz alta.  
  
Me mira y yo lo miro y sonrío.  
  
"Bien, Dana, esta noche no...si tu no quieres" me contestó. Su voz clara y fuerte, mezcla su ironía habitual, con un poco de risa y una pizca...de intensión.  
  
"Mulder, tengo mucho sueño" le contesto intentando parecer calmada, aunque él y yo sabemos que de verdad, no lo estoy.  
  
"Mucho??"  
  
"Mucho, igual que tu".  
  
"Ok. Entonces dormimos" y puso mi cabeza sobre su pecho.  
  
Touché!!! pensé.  
  
"Hace.. mucho... calor para que estemos... tan cerca" Tartamudeo...jamás en mi vida había tartamudeado!!!! Qué patético!!!  
  
"Nah!!! no tanto, además así me siento en casa" me contestó. Sé que se está riendo, porque su respiración ha cambiado. Se ríe en silencio, pero lo conozco. Está disfrutando martirizándome.  
  
Debe creer que voy a escapar o algo así. Pero después de un momento, esto se siente realmente bien, y creo poder controlarme.  
  
De pronto, realmente me siento en casa. Cómo si no estuviera en la casa de un asesino y terrorista, como si no estuviera muerta de calor, como si no dudara de nada, como si me sintiera segura.  
  
Y mis ojos me pesan...mucho trabajo...necesito vacaciones. O una luna de miel?? fue lo último que pensé, cuando mis ojos se cerraron con una última sonrisa leve, mientras escuchaba como latía el corazón de Mulder en mi oído.  
  
"Dana???" preguntó suave cuando ya no pude escuchar nada más. Debe haber sentido mi sonrisa. Y ahora solo creo sentir. No se si sueño o no, pero siento su mano acariciando mi cabeza, y un suave beso en mi pelo, antes de que él también, se quedara dormido.  
  
*******************************************************   
  
Continuará... 


	3. Desierto Rojo III

Título:Desierto Rojo  
  
autora: Carla Fox  
  
(Ver declaración en la primera parte)  
  
Desierto Rojo (Red Dessert) III Parte  
  
Una mirada desafiante observaba la pantalla. Sólo los ojos se alumbraban con la luz que emitía el aparato. Nadie más se encontraba en la habitación.   
  
La oscuridad cubría todo, excepto dos ojos que clavaban su mirada en la imagen que proyectaba a dos personas durmiendo. Pero más que en ambos personajes, los ojos miraban obsesionados la pequeña peliroja de la pantalla, que apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de su compañero.   
  
Parecía frágil, pero no lo era y él lo sabía.  
  
-Dana Scully Mulder- susurro para sí- eres tan especial y tu no sabes hasta que punto...pero te prometo que pronto te lo haré saber...mi querida Agente Especial del FBI.  
  
Y diciendo esto, la sombra se acerco a la pantalla, tocó la imagen de Scully y los ojos desaparecieron en la oscuridad, cuando la mano descendió y apagó la pantalla de la cámara de vigilancia.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
En la mañana siguiente, Mulder y Scully se dispusieron a comenzar con los preparativos para averiguar la ruta que tomaría el armamento.   
  
Ninguno de los dos mencionó lo ocurrido la noche anterior. Si bien no había pasado "nada" concreto, todos aquellos pequeños detalles que habían vivido por 7 años, en los cuales se incluían los de la noche anterior, comenzaban a provocar...algunos efectos en ambos.   
  
Sobre todo, después de aquel beso al iniciarse el nuevo Milenio, después del cual, su relación había cambiado...bastante. Aquel pequeño beso, tan tierno y de casi 8 segundos, les había devuelto algo perdido durante tantos años buscando la verdad. En aquella búsqueda, habían encontrado las cosas más asombrosas: verdades completa y verdades a medias, se habían descubiertos a sí mismos y se habían descubierto entre ellos. Pero en ese camino, también habían perdido mucho: cosas materiales, relaciones, afectos irreparables. Sin embargo, eso nunca impidió que su búsqueda continuara, porque se tenían el uno al otro. En un comienzo tácitamente, intuitivamente. Ahora, concretamente. Lo que se significaban mutuamente había sido materializado con palabras. Después, con un beso en la frente, y finalmente, con uno en los labios. Y después de aquel beso, sin darse cuenta, recuperaron algo que no sabían que habían perdido: no la alegría, porque su concepto no se había reducido, como muchos pensaban, sino que se había concentrado en las cosas realmente importantes; tampoco la fé, porque aquella también cambió. Trascendió estereotipos, trascendió misticismo y se convirtió en aquello sin definición que no sólo los mantenía vivos y completos, sino que secretamente les brindaba la promesa de algo más.  
  
Aquel pequeño beso, les había devuelto parte de la inocencia, perdida entre conspiraciones, muertes y mentiras eternas. Ese beso les devolvió el secreto de la magia, de lo imposible hecho real, del origen de todo aquello en que ambos querían creer: que la verdad, después de todo, los haría felices.  
  
Ambos pensaban esto sin querer darse cuenta de ello. Pero sus miradas habían mantenido una secreta conversación que sus corazones nunca podrían ocultar.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
Trabajaron toda la mañana en la bibioteca privada de Reddin, en silencio. Sacaban un libro tras otro, de leyendas y costumbres. Todo aquello que generalmente buscaban siguiendo un caso. Pero esta vez, sólo era un montaje, mientras lograban decifrar dónde podrían encontrar cualquier cosa que los ayudara.  
  
A las diez de la mañana, la joven madre despertó y su madre, la anciana que había pedido ayuda la noche anterior, entró en la biblioteca, buscando a Scully.  
  
Ella se levantó y fue a cambiarle el vendaje, mientras Mulder intentaba encontrar donde podrían estar los planos del viaje.  
  
Al parecer, la biblioteca no tenía cámaras. Era difícil que allí las hubiera, pues la biblioteca era parte de los lugares privados de Reddin y Mulder dedujo que en sus lugares privados, Reddin no se expondría a una cámara de vigilancia. Pensaba en esto, cuando sintió un gran alborto afuera. Se acercó a la ventana y vio a muchos hombres y mujeres corriendo de un lado al otro, preparando algo.  
  
Mulder vio a Reddin afuera, hablando y dando órdenes. Seguramente no habría nadie cerca de su habitación, por lo tanto, decidió salir e investigar.  
  
Caminó por los enormes pasillos, el único ruido provenía de afuera, dentro de la casa, parecía no haber nadie. Mulder abrió innumerables puertas que conducían a ninguna parte.  
  
De pronto, la encontró: la habitación de Reddin.  
  
Entro y registró lentamente el lugar: no parecía haber nada fuera de lo común, de hecho era una habitación increíblemente ordenada y aseada. Registró el lugar y en el escritorio, encontró un mapa sin marcas.  
  
*Este debe ser* pensó Mulder y miraba el mapa con cuidado, pero no había ninguna marca visible de una posible ruta. Lo levantó y lo miró a la luz: parecía haber un pequeño surco, un pequeño hundimiento, como la marca de un lápiz que fue borrada. Mulder lo colocó en su lugar, tomó un lápiz y suavemente comenzó a pasarlo sobre el mapa. Fue entonces que una marca casi imperceptible apareció, mostrando una ruta a través del desieto y rodeando algunas montañas.   
  
-Bingo- dijo Mulder con una sonrisa.   
  
Borró las marcas de lápiz y se dispuso a salir, cuando un archivo le llamó la atención. Estuvo a punto de abrirlo, cuando escuchó ruidos, bastantes cercanos.  
  
Lo dejó en su lugar y caminó hacia la salida.  
  
Cuando volvió a la bibliteca, Scully lo estaba esperando.  
  
- Mulder ¿dónde estabas? - preguntó un poco preocupada.  
  
- Lo encontré- dijo Mulder sentándose a su lado.  
  
Scully lo miró seria y luego preguntó:  
  
-¿dónde?  
  
-En la habitación de Reddin, pero ahora lo importante es enviar la información.  
  
- Ahora?  
  
-no, ahora no, en la noche, cuando sea muy tarde. Tendremos que seguir en el juego por lo menos, hasta que el cargamento sea detenido y nosotros podamos detener a Reddin. Pero ya tenemos la información que es lo más importante.  
  
Después de esto, Mulder se levantó y Scully lo siguó hasta un enorme mapa de la región colgado en la pared. Mulder, sin decir palabra, marcó con el dedo el lugar, señalandolo a Scully. Ella miraba el lugar muy seria, tratando de retener en su memoria hasta el mínimo detalle.   
  
Era muy importante que supieran aquella información. Ambos sabían, que el camino de la ruta debía informarse pasara lo que pasara. Lo que no sabían, era que Reddin tenía otros planes para ellos, esa misma noche.   
  
Mulder y Scully se miraron sin hacer ningún gesto durante unos momento, intuyendo algo. Luego Scully volvió a mirar el mapa y, por última vez, memorizó la ubicación.  
  
***************************************************************************   
  
Continuará... 


	4. Desierto Rojo IV

Desierto Rojo IV  
  
Created by Carla Fox   
  
Palacio de Reddin  
  
10:13 PM.  
  
Había un gran alboroto en los alrededores del palacio, era posible escuchar a mujeres y hombres corriendo de un lado para otro siguiendo las ordenes directas de Reddin. Al escuchar el tono de la voz del hombre, era fácilmente identificable que era un déspota... un hombre sin corazón.   
  
Mulder caminaba de un lado para otro de la habitación, esperando el momento oportuno para intervenir.   
  
Aunque no quería reconocerlo, y mucho menos divulgarlo, porque sabía que cierta compañera (ahora esposa) lo miraría con su típico gesto de "oh Mulder, otra teoría"... pero algo presentía. El ambiente era extrañamente pesado. El aire era aun más agobiante que lo de costumbre. Los sonidos parecían más lejanos y profundos, y los latidos de su corazón resonaban en sus iodos, sintiendo el recorrido de su sangre por toda su cabeza... algo ocurriría, algo superior a sí mismo, presentimiento, destino... camino.  
  
Y Scully no estaba con él.   
  
****************************************************************************  
  
-¿Dónde diablos se habrá metido Mulder?-, pensó Scully mientras caminaba descalza por los jardines del palacio.   
  
Se suponía que en ese momento ambos deberían estar reunidos ahí para planear la estrategia de la noche.   
  
Scully miraba a su alrededor y sentía una fuerte presión en el pecho... algo que ella no era capaz de definir, una conexión dolorosa con algo o con alguien... o quizás la intuición de un futuro cercano... de un doloroso hecho que trasciende la manipulación humana "destino", pensó ella; y recordó la sensación vivida cuando descubrió que su destino la había guiado, sin siquiera ella reconocerlo, a vivir eternamente al lado de su compañero.   
  
Todo era oscuro, sólo se veían algunas pequeñas luces a la distancia provocadas por las pequeñas fogatas de los sirvientes de Reddin que corrían por la arena, formando monstruosas formas en las arenas del desierto.   
  
Scully miró hacia el cielo y el pálido resplandor de las estrellas no era suficiente para guiar el camino de una estrella perdida... o de una estrella que se va a perder.   
  
Inmersa en estos pensamientos, su estomago se apretó rápidamente y sintió como algo fuese arrancado del interior de su alma.   
  
Y supo que Mulder estaba en peligro.  
  
****************************************************************************  
  
  
  
Mulder salía de la habitación rumbo a encontrarse con Scully. Bajaba por las escaleras de palacio, cuando sintió la triste mirada de la anciana que les había pedido ayuda la noche anterior... y de pronto, comenzó a ver todo en cámara lenta... los ojos de la mujer mostraban la resignación y la pena por lo inevitable y cuando sus miradas se cruzaron, entendió por fin, el significado de todas las señales anteriores...  
  
De pronto, sintió la presencia de los guardias de Reddin que se acercaban lentamente hacia él. Rostros sin compasión que le miraban con odio y resentimiento... rostros impávidos ante el dolor ajeno... Rostros de muerte.  
  
Y fue entonces cuando cerró los ojos, vio en su mente el rostro de Scully dormida, y se desplomó en el suelo tras el golpe del mango de una espada.   
  
**************************************************************   
  
Scully corría lo más rápidamente posible a través de la arena, rumbo a palacio. Ella sabía que algo había pasado. Que todas las visiones y sensaciones vividas desde el momento que había conocido a Reddin se habían vuelto una realidad.  
  
Entró corriendo por las grandes puertas de la entrada y subió de dos en dos los peldaños de la escalera de mármol, rumbo a su habitación.  
  
El sudor le corría por su frente cuando abro la puerta y no vio nada. A simple vista, se veía que sus cosas no estaban, ni las de Mulder. La habitación había sido arrasada. Con mucho miedo camino hacia la ventana que conducía al balcón, en donde las hermosas cortinas estaban desgarradas y a medio colgar... se acercó lentamente a una mancha que le llamó la atención. Cuando la tocó y vio su mano, supo de inmediato que era la sangre de su compañero.   
  
Un gesto de horror recorrió sus facciones cuando sintió repentinamente que su puerta de su habitación era bloqueada desde afuera... la había encerrado y las marcas de violencia en la habitación, mostraban perfectamente que Mulder podría estar muerto.   
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
Luego de que Mulder fue golpeado, camino a encontrarse con Scully, los guardias lo empujaron a la habitación y lo golpearon cruelmente, a pesar de su inconsciencia. La barbarie había sido la estrella durante esa escena.   
  
Luego de la golpiza Mulder fue llevado a la más oscura y húmeda de las mazmorras del palacio... un lugar desolado, lleno de cadáveres... un lugar digno del mismo infierno.   
  
Mulder había sido esposado con unas gruesas cadenas que colgaban desde el techo, y su cuerpo colgaba de varios metros de altura.   
  
Aun inconsciente y debido a su excelente estado físico, aun permanecía con vida... sin embargo, no por mucho.  
  
Unos ojos siniestros se veían dentro de la oscuridad de la prisión, ojos de hielo dentro de un mar de calor, que miraban la triste figura de la víctima que sucumbe. Y de pronto el brillo helado de un cuchillo.  
  
Reddin caminó lentamente hacia Mulder, y con ojos maquiavélicos, acercó el cuchillo hacia la garganta de él.   
  
Reddin disfrutaba al máximo, al saber del poder que tenía en sus manos. No sólo era la vida o la muerte de un enemigo; sino la vida de cualquier ser humano.   
  
El deseo obsesivo que tenía por Scully, sólo había sido la excusa para demostrarse a sí mismo, una vez más, que le tenía todo el poder que quisiera en sus manos.   
  
Sin hacerle mayor daño, bajo el cuchillo hasta el corazón de Mulder y lentamente trazó una línea de sangre que llego hasta sus costillas.   
  
El hombre no respondía.   
  
Reddin retiró el cuchillo del cuerpo casi inerte, insatisfecho al dejar su marca. Guardó el cuchillo y se retiró hacia la oscuridad de donde había aparecido... todavía le quedaba una víctima.   
  
************************************************************************************  
  
Scully se encontraba sentada junto a las manchas de sangre en su habitación. Ella sentía que Mulder aun no estaba muerto, pero sabía también perfectamente que le quedaba muy poco de vida.   
  
Desde hacia un tiempo atrás, ambos habían establecido una conexión que superaba aun las barreras físicas. Ella sentía su presencia, como él sentía las de ella. A través de una comunicación no verbal que había sido creada por ellos antes de conocerse... aun antes del tiempo mismo.  
  
Lentamente estiró su mano y tocó la sangre aun tibia que se extendía por el piso. Cerró los ojos y recordó la primera vez que sintió el contacto con su piel... La primera vez en que ambos fueron capaces de superar su miedo y reconocieron lo que la existencia del otro significaba para ellos.  
  
Scully aun con los ojos cerrados y reviviendo cada minuto de esa escena que guardaba en lo más profundo de su memoria, sintió como las lágrimas caían por su cara y le quemaban el rostro... por que esta vez la realidad con la cual siempre había luchado tanto, estaba a punto de llevarse la mitad de su vida.  
  
De pronto, sus recuerdos fueron suspendidos por un fuerte golpe en su puerta. Sus ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente mientras la puerta se iba abriendo; aparecía la oscura figura del árabe.  
  
- Dónde diablos está Mulder- dijo Scully mientras se ponía de pie y sin darse cuenta se limpiaba las lágrimas con la mano cubierta con sangre. Marcando su cara con la sangre de él.   
  
- está muerto- dijo Reddin mientras la miraba y avanzaba hacia ella.  
  
-¡¡¡Mentira!!!- dijo mientras le escupía las palabras en el rostro- más vale que me digas donde está o estarás metido en un gran problema, maldito imbécil!!!  
  
Sin decir palabra, Reddin caminó hacia Scully, mientras ella avanzaba hacia atrás huyendo de su figura amenazadora. De pronto, sintió la fría brisa de la noche cuando se dio cuenta que había salido a la terraza.  
  
Preocupada, miró lo que parecía el abismo sin fin que se extendía bajo sus pies, y se dio cuenta que Reddin la había atrapado.   
  
De pronto la respiración se le cortó, al sentir los dedos posesivos de Reddin sobres sus hombros.   
  
Los azules ojos del árabe, miraban la pequeña cabeza pelirroja que lentamente se levantaba para encontrar su mirada con la de él. Una mirada que iba más allá del odio fue la que chocó contra él. Una mirada espeluznante que revelaba todo el desprecio que desde el principio Scully sintió por él.  
  
Como si se tratara de una pesadilla Scully levantó sus brazos y empujó con todas sus fuerzas a Reddin por el piso.   
  
Reddin no podía creer que aquella pequeña figura había sido capaz de golpearlo con semejante fuerza. Todo el odio de un orgullo herido se apoderó de él, cuando atrapó uno de los tobillos de Scully y ésta cayó pesadamente en el frío piso de mármol de la terraza.   
  
Scully aun aturdida por el golpe, no fue capaz de evitar los golpes de Reddin. Sin embargo, logró golpearlo en el estómago y escapar una vez más de él.   
  
Corriendo hacia la habitación nuevamente, logró llegar al espejo roto y tomó uno de los trozos de vidrio que yacían en el piso.   
  
La sangre corrió por sus manos al sujetar defensivamente la pieza hacia Reddin. Sus ojos decían claramente que se la clavaría sin compasión si él así lo quería.   
  
Reddin leyó este mensaje, mientras pasaba su mano por su rostro para limpiarse la sangre que salía de su boca.   
  
El hombre se erguió delante de la pequeña pelirroja, y avanzó hacia la puerta de salida, sin antes mirarla por última vez y reírse de su pobre intento de defensa. Después de esto, salió por la puerta y la cerró con llave.   
  
Scully lentamente cayó de rodillas en el piso, y bajo su mano con el trozo de vidrio aun aprisionado. Su respiración agitada, cambió a un suave quejido de angustia, cuando por fin pudo llorar por todo lo ocurrido.   
  
*****************************************************************************************  
  
24 horas después  
  
A la hora en que se puso el sol, Scully apoyada del marco de la terraza miraba aun débil los colores del cielo que pasaban del rojo al negro de la noche. Una mirada distinta se veía desde su rostro pálido. Una mirada decidida y triste.   
  
Ella sabia que Mulder estaba vivo, pero por cada minuto que pasaba, sabía también que él tenía un minuto menos.   
  
En el momento en que finalmente el sol se ocultó, Scully caminó hacia la baranda de la terraza. Con los ojos en otro sitio, se paró sobre ella, cerró los ojos y se arrojó al vacío.  
  
***************************************************************************************  
  
Sólo el sonido de un objeto que cae se sintió cuando la anciana se llevó la carreta con paja que esperaba bajo la terraza de Scully.   
  
Sin hacer ningún ruido la anciana se llevó cuidadosamente la carreta hacia una de las entradas que daban a las mazmorras del palacio.   
  
Protegida por la oscuridad de la incipiente noche, la anciana aprovechó la ausencia de los hombres para procurar un escape para la joven doctora que salvó la vida de su hija.  
  
Scully descendió de la carreta y se dejó guiar hasta la entrada de un laberinto subterráneo que la conduciría hacia Mulder, en absoluto silencio.   
  
La anciana, con ojos bondadosos, la guió hasta ese punto y le entregó un pequeño saco de piel con agua. Sin tener un plan magistral, intuyó que lo mínimo que necesitaba Scully para escapar, era de agua.   
  
Scully la recibió y caminó hacia el oscuro laberinto que se abría paso tras ella.   
  
Ella no sabía hacia donde dirigirse. Una gran cantidad de túneles subterráneos húmedos y oscuros, la conducían por lugares desconocidos... y sólo uno la conduciría hacia Mulder.   
  
Tomando el riesgo, caminó por el pasillo central y pensaba en las condiciones que estaría Mulder y en cómo diablos saldrían de allí.   
  
De pronto, una pequeña luz apareció en el fondo del túnel. Una pequeña antorcha, sin guardia, alumbraba la entrada de una puerta de hierro bloqueada con madera. Scully sabía que detrás de ella estaba Mulder. Haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, empujó los trozos de madera que obstruían el paso. Cada vez más desesperada, se apuraba hasta lograr finalmente abrir el gran portón.  
  
Aun jadeante por el gran esfuerzo físico, su vista tuvo que acostumbrarse a la oscuridad reinante dentro de la prisión. Entró y sus pies descalzos sintieron el frío de los pisos de piedras.   
  
No veía nada.  
  
De pronto, percibió la presencia de alguien, la presencia de Mulder.   
  
Con sus brazos estirados y aun inconsciente por la golpiza, Scully miró aterrada el cuerpo casi inerte del cuerpo de su compañero.   
  
Avanzando en la oscuridad, subió desesperadamente por la escalinata que conducía hacia las cadenas que sostenía sus manos. Desesperada trataba de liberar las manos de Mulder, pero definitivamente no lo podría hacer sólo con su voluntad.   
  
Las lágrimas corrían por su rostro y se arrojó al piso tratando de tocar en la oscuridad algo que la ayudara a soltar las cadenas.   
  
Logró encontrar un pequeño trozo de metal y nuevamente subió la escalinata. Tratando de mantener la compostura, se concentró para tratar de forzar el mecanismo de los grilletes.   
  
Cuando finalmente lo logró, el cuerpo de Mulder cayó al frío suelo.  
  
Scully desesperada se arrodilló junto a él. Tocando su cara trataba de alguna misteriosa manera que volviera en sí. Sin embargo, a pesar de todos sus intentos no lo lograba. Sin más no poder lo abrazó y lloró.   
  
Mientras lloraba, escuchó a lo lejos el débil latido de su corazón. Entonces volvió su fe y levantó su cabeza. Buscó el saco con agua y rápidamente lo abrió, mientras colocaba en su cabeza en su regazo.   
  
Con manos temblorosas acercó el agua hacia él y arrojó el vital líquido lentamente por su boca reseca. Pensando que éste simple sistema era lo único que podía ayudarla, rezó en silencio para que él respondiera... y así lo hizo.   
  
Un cansado Mulder reaccionó al frío contacto con el agua e instintivamente comenzó a beber.   
  
Scully al ver por fin una reacción, sintió un poco de alivio.   
  
Cuando al fin terminó de beber, Scully lo miró, a pesar de la oscuridad, y supo que pronto estaría bien.   
  
A pesar del momento y de la debilidad de ambos, Scully recordó la situación en que se encontraban.  
  
Colocó su brazo alrededor de él y lo ayudó a levantarse, mientras pesada y lentamente caminaban hacia la puerta y se dirigían por pasillo hacia la salida. Después de muchos minutos en los cuales Mulder perdía fuerza, lograron llegar hasta la puerta principal y sin hacer ruido caminaron finalmente fuera del palacio hacia la fría noche del desierto.   
  
FIN   
  
Continuará...  
  
  
  
*******************************************************  
  
Nota de la Autora:  
  
Lamento profundamente dejarlo hasta aquí, pero obvio, la V parte ya esta pensada... al igual que CC, yo desde el momento que comencé esta historia, sabía cómo iba a terminar... pero algún día terminará...   
  
Esto está dedicado a todos aquellas maravillosas persona que me han escrito y me han dado su apoyo y prácticamente me han suplicado por la continuación... Hehehehehe... bueno... espero que esto les guste y por favor den su opinión.  
  
Una muy importante nota, es que sin una de ustedes, es decir, sin la ayuda de una amiga esto jamás abría sido escrito... Tienen que darle los créditos a KS, una compañera de la universidad que recientemente descubrí quien es taaaaan fanática como yo... Y porqué tiene que darle las gracias, porque yo dicté... y ELLA ESCRIBIÓ TODO!!  
  
¡¡¡ASÍ QUE... GRACIAS KAREN!!! 


	5. Desierto Rojo V

Autor: Carla Fox  
  
Rating: PG-13  
  
Keywords: MRS- Angs y lo que se me ocurra.  
  
FeedBack: carlafox42@hotmail.com  
  
Fecha: 30 de noviembre del 2000.   
  
Dedicado a Mariana y Tayler... jejejeje...ya sabrán por qué!! jijiji A Mónica, A Pilar (FBI Girl), Josefa, EBE, Alejandra (Jennie), Carola, Paulina, Karen y a todos las personas que pacientemente han esperado esta continuación...  
  
NOTA DE LA AUTORA: Existe la versión para adultos de este capítulo, si la quieren, pueden mandarme un e-mail a carlafox42@hotmail.com y pedírmela...:)  
  
********************  
  
  
  
No sé cuantas horas levaremos corriendo , pero el sol está comenzando a salir y no sé cómo sobreviviremos , no sé cuánto más aguantará Mulder sus heridas se van abriendo a cada paso , ay no sé qué hacer..  
  
¡Por Dios , qué hago!, no sé cómo tiene tanta fuerza porque yo ya estoy rendida. Sin embargo, a pesar que cuando camino en la arena es cada vez más pesada no podemos parar. Miro a Mulder sobre mi hombro y veo que a pesar de el cansancio aun tiene fuerza . aun tiene fe. y no sé cómo lo hace . En este momento yo sólo tengo fe en él.   
  
********************  
  
  
  
Creo que han sido seis horas las que llevamos caminando y mis piernas ya no son capaz de sostener. El sol está en lo alto. No tenemos agua, no tenemos nada.   
  
¡Dios no quiero que Scully muera... No puedo.!  
  
Sin embargo, ya no puedo más. Siempre pensé cómo iba a morir, muchas personas estarían encantadas de ofrecerse para el trabajo pero en alguna parte de mi inconsciente sabía que moriría con Scully, sólo esperaba que fuera cuando fuéramos viejos , cuando ya no existieran las barreras que nos hemos impuesto después de tantos años. Soñaba que lo último que vería serían sus ojos azules que mantienen la misma calidez desde que la conocí . Tampoco voy a negar que me habría encantado morir después de tenerla y de que ella me hubiese tenido a mi. Después que hubiésemos sido uno, pero para siempre.   
  
Ya no puedo dar un paso más. el sol me quema la piel y lo único que siento en mi boca es el sabor salado de mi sudor. Mis ojos ya no ven nada, excepto visiones del cielo que se mueve en mi mente... y ahora sólo veo negro mientras siento que mi cuerpo cae pesadamente en la arena candente. Nunca pensé que estaría tan cerca de la muerte como ahora. No hay nada más poderoso que la inclemencia de la naturaleza...   
  
  
  
...No quiero que Scully muera...  
  
  
  
...No sin demostrarle que la amo...  
  
pero ya no puedo hacer nada.  
  
Nada.  
  
  
  
De pronto siento que alguien o algo me levanta. Siento el calor del cuerpo de Scully mientras me levanta del suelo... no sé cómo tiene tanta fuerza , no sé cómo tiene tanta voluntad. Ella no quiere que yo muera. Quizás espera que cumpla mi promesa y la lleve al cine como le dije a su hermano...   
  
Siempre he admirado el espíritu de Scully . Su fortaleza , su entereza han sido mi pilar desde que entró por primera vez a mi oficina hace ya ocho años, ha sido mis ojos la realidad, ella me ha mostrado la verdad que tanto quería, ella era mi voz cuando no podía hablar, fue y será mi fuerza para creer, porque me enseñó a encontrarme a mi mismo, ha sido mi inspiración, mi fuerza, todo lo que me hizo ser humano... no sé cómo dudé que algún día fuera nuestra oficina...   
  
Ahora todo parece tan lejano...siento su respiración entrecortada mientras me arrastra por las arenas del desierto...y a pesar que mis sentidos están alterados por el sol y el cansancio...la huelo al igual que esa primera vez que me acerqué a ella para descartar que las marcas que tenía en la parte baja de la espalda sólo eran marcas de mosquitos...  
  
benditos mosquitos...  
  
Después de 8 años huele igual, se siente igual...no puedo verla porque mis ojos ya no se abren...el cansancio y la fatiga me invaden...pero a pesar de todo sé que ella camina erguida, desafiando hasta al desierto más cruel del mundo...para salvarme una vez más...  
  
Cómo fui tan afortunado de encontrar a esta mujer...Lo único bueno que ese maldito fumador hizo por mi...lo único bueno porque ni me creación puedo tomarla como un acto milagroso...  
  
Sin embargo no puedo evitar agradecerle..por que ese desgraciado no sólo me dio la vida..sino que después le dio un sentido...  
  
Scully jadea del cansancio...ella ya no puede más...lo sé...  
  
Llegó nuestro fin....  
  
Nuestro....  
  
Y ahora vuelvo a caer al suelo y siento el salado en mi boca de la arena del desierto...y Scully cae casi sin sentido a mi lado...ya no puedo respirar y ella tampoco...  
  
No quiero morir solo....  
  
Con un esfuerzo divino logro arrastrarme hasta que siento su cuerpo casi inerte a mi lado...y coloco mi brazo rodeando su cansado cuerpo...  
  
y quiero sentir el sabor de su frente en mi boca antes de morir...  
  
así como ella se ha llevado el mío siempre...  
  
y acerco mis labios resecos a su frente y la beso...bendiciéndola...diciéndole que la quiero, mientras mi cuerpo no resiste más y se desploma junto a ella mientras logro tomarla de la mano...antes de partir...  
  
*************************************  
  
El desierto tiene un silencio sepulcral capaz de conmover hasta el alma más dura...es un mundo ajeno donde el hombre reconoce su pequeñez ante el mundo...  
  
El desierto da la vida y la muerte a quienes son capaces de ver la verdad que oculta tras las dunas y la nada absoluta...el secreto oculta un misterio que va más allá de cualquier conocimiento humano...  
  
Nadie conoce este secreto...  
  
...Los cascos de un caballo rompieron el silencio del desierto a medio día...El sol estaba en su pleno apogeo cuando una figura difusa apareció en el horizonte latente por el calor..  
  
Una figura irreconocible galopaba por las arenas sin mostrar signos de cansancio...Nadie sabía quien era...sólo se percibía una fuerza imparable...un poder sobre natural....  
  
La figura de blanco avanzó hacia donde Mulder y Scully yacían inconscientes...aún tomados de la mano...  
  
Cuando el magnifico caballo blanco se detuvo frente a ellos...un ser bajó sus pies a las arenas que brillaban ante un sol inclemente...  
  
Sólo se veían los pies, la funda de una espada y una capa blanca manchada con sangre rojo fuego...  
  
Este hombre a quien nunca se le vio el rostro se detuvo frente a Mulder y Scully y los observó sin moverse, tomando una decisión para ambos...  
  
De pronto se agachó frente a Scully y la levantó...La mano de Mulder calló pesadamente mientras el desconocido se levantaba y arrastraba a Scully hasta colocarla sobre el caballo...luego se devolvió hacia Mulder, lo tomó y colocó al lado de Scully...Luego sin más...el hombre extraño subió al animal y comenzó a galopar lentamente llevándose consigo a los agentes...   
  
******************************************  
  
...Siento que estoy en un lugar cálido...un espacio sin fronteras blanco...no tengo miedo, no tengo preocupación...  
  
Siento que floto en una nada que me sostiene mientras observo con ojos extraño lo que me rodea... es tan tranquilo todo...hay tanta...paz...  
  
Aunque no lo veo..siento la presencia de mi padre... siento la presencia de mi hermana...ahí están!!..me están esperando en un portal de luz...Dios...qué es esto??...de pronto veo una pequeña figura tomada de la mano de mi hermana...una figura diminuta y familiar...una niña...  
  
Veo a Emily...  
  
Y es todo lo que necesito para seguir hacia ella...  
  
Pero de pronto algo me detiene...y volteo...veo la oscura figura de un hombre tras mi, sosteniendo algo en sus brazos...quién es??...no lo sé...pero me mira y espera por mi y una decisión...vuelvo a mirar al lado opuesto en busca de mi padre y Missy...y de pronto siento la mano de mi pequeña sosteniendo la mía...me agacho con lágrimas en los ojos y veo dentro de sus ojos azules...y sólo veo una palabra, una petición llena de piedad...Vuelve.  
  
Reconozco que aún no es mi momento... y suelto a Emily mientras camino segura y sin mirar hacia atrás hacia ese hombre que espera por mi...hacia Mulder...  
  
Cuando me acerco a él y veo sus ojos de color indefinido sé que es ahí a donde pertenezco...miro a sus brazos y veo un pequeño bulto cubierto con sábanas blancas...lo descubro y observo la cara apacible de un bebé...y lo reconozco...es nuestro bebé...  
  
Entonces miro por última vez a Emily que me sonríe a la distancia, mientras corre hacia Missy y me arroja un beso a lo lejos...  
  
*************************************  
  
De pronto siento un frío abrasador...de pronto siento que mis sentidos vuelven a mi uno a uno de manera violenta y trato de respirar bocanadas de aire ausente. Lo único que logro es ahogarme en agua que me cubre de pies a cabeza mientras con una fuerza nuevo logro levantarme por reflejo...  
  
Y abro mis ojos e intento mirar mientras me duele el solo gesto de abrir mis párpados...lentamente se comienzan a aclarar mis ojos y observo que estoy dentro de una especia de pileta de agua...y sólo pienso en Mulder...  
  
De pronto veo como él aún yace inconsciente a mi lado. Lo saco del agua con las pocas fuerzas que tengo y lo miro...su cara está quemada por el sol...y me pregunto cómo llegamos aquí...Tratando de mirar a los alrededores veo a unos pocos metros lo que parece ser una aldea o un pueblo pequeño. Lleno de polvo y destrozado por los años...aún tiene vida.  
  
Ya es suficiente...tomo a Mulder con todas las fuerzas que me quedan y lo saco bruscamente del agua mientras grito por dolor... pero no cederé...hay gente...me ven arrastrarme por la arena mientras con desesperación camino hacia ellos que se acercan corriendo hacia mi....  
  
Sólo unos pocos metros Mulder....  
  
Y cuando se que por fin están cerca..mis fuerzas e abandonan una vez más...y me desplomo con Mulder al suelo, mientras nos rodean las personas...  
  
Al fin estamos a salvo.   
  
************************************  
  
Tres días después...  
  
Mucho ha sido lo que ha pasado...estuve a punto de morir en el desierto pero por alguna extraña razón llegamos aquí...ha este pueblo donde nos han salvado la vida a Mulder y a mi.   
  
Después que nos rescataron nos llevaron a la casa de quien, al parecer era el médico del pueblo. Este es un mundo tan diferente...parece ser un mundo detenido en el tiempo, detenido en la época de las "Mil y una noches". Desde la manera de vestir hasta la manera de comportarse me resultan extrañas, pero agradables. En sí el Medio Oriente es un mundo tan diferente al mío pero a la vez tan agradable.  
  
No es la misma realidad que existía en el palacio de Reddin, este es un mundo real...aquel era un mundo falso, donde se mezclaban todos el despotismo de un hombre que abusa de su poder. En cambio aquí es todo tan pacifico, tan real y tan sencillo. Es cierto que las mujeres y los hombres son los mismos que occidente, pero ahora observo lo que es la cultura de este lugar. Existe un respeto muy grande por las personas, por su edad o su condición. Los niños juegan tranquilos por las calles arenosas, mientras las madres cantan al lavar la ropa y arreglar sus casas. Son personas reservadas pero dispuestas a acoger al desconocido, demostrando gran generosidad. Es un mundo único lleno de la sencilla magia diaria.  
  
estas personas han cuidado de mi y de Mulder. Mis heridas ya están sanando, sin embargo Mulder no está bien y me preocupa mucho. A pesar de todos los cuidados que nos han brindado, su condición es delicada. Sus heridas ya no son un riesgo, pues están bien tratadas y no se han infectado. Pero su fiebre es constante y delira gran parte del día.  
  
Dios, no me lo quites ahora...  
  
Llego hasta su cama y toco su frente, está hirviendo en fiebre. Aunque no tengo un termómetro sé que está mal. No es el sol, no son las heridas... no sé lo que es y creo que aunque estuviera en la misma Clínica Mayo sabría que tendría.   
  
Sólo se revuelca y me llama en sus sueños...  
  
Mulder...aquí estoy...no me dejes...  
  
Tengo mucho miedo que esta situación haya gatillado de nuevo la disfunción cerebral que lo aquejó hace un año atrás...Dios, no lo permitas...  
  
Mientras lo miro me doy cuenta de que su mano busca desesperada encima d e las sábanas que lo cubre...está buscando algo...  
  
Instintivamente acerco mi mano y la aprieta con fuerza. Por fin se quedó tranquilo.  
  
Yo se que me necesita como amiga y como médico, pero me siento tan impotente frente a todo esto que me desespero...  
  
De pronto comienza a convulsionarse en la cama desesperado...sus ojos se abren enormes y grita mi nombre...  
  
Mulder...tranquilo...por favor..aquí estoy...  
  
Tanto grita que entran a la habitación las dos mujeres que nos han cuidado estos días para saber que pasa...Creo que mis ojos muestran mi desesperación, porque se acercan a mi y me ayudan a sujetarlo.   
  
Ya no sé que hacer...  
  
Después de un rato cuando por fin Mulder se queda dormido, las mujeres me sacan de la habitación para dejarlo descansar.  
  
Cuando estoy afuera de la casa, se me acercan las dos mujeres y gesticulan palabras sin sentido para mi...es obvio que tratan de decirme algo, sin embargo no las puedo comprender...¿es de Mulder? ¿Es por lo que tiene? Por Dios, sólo espero cualquiera respuesta para entender esto....  
  
De pronto me doy cuanta que muchas personas me rodea, hombres y mujeres que hablan hacia mi y no sé que hacer...mi cara debe demostrar mi confusión porque de pronto varias personas corren hacia una casa cercana y traen consigo a una mujer joven, de no más de 23 años.  
  
La joven se me acerca y toma mi mano para calmarme. Dice algo en su lengua y me mira y, por fin, entiendo unas pocas palabras de lo que me dicen. La joven se presenta en un inglés muy básico, pero comprensible.  
  
-Acompáñame- me dice mientras caminamos hacia el fin de una calle y el desierto queda frente a nosotras. Mientras dejamos atrás a la multitud que sigue hablando a nuestras espaldas, esta joven comienza a hablar.   
  
- Tu esposo no está muriendo por la heridas - me dice deduciendo que Mulder debe ser mi marido, aunque es verdad peor no me acostumbro aún a la idea, ella levanta la vista del suelo y me mira a los ojos- él está muriendo por la maldición...  
  
No puedo evitar pensar que quizás utilizó mal las palabras...maldición??  
  
-Yo se que tu gente no cree en esto, pero nuestra gente conoce los síntomas y no hay nada que podamos hacer para salvarlo- Después de escuchar esto siento que mi alma se destruye por dentro, esto es imposible, pues no se porque le creo lo que me dice  
  
-Sólo tu tienes la cura...sólo tu puedes hacer que él vuelva a recurar la salud...-me dice mientras aprieta mi mano gentilmente tratando de reconfortarme.  
  
Estoy tan devastada por todo lo que ha ocurrido que no puedo evitar que una lágrima se me salga. La joven compadecida toma aliento y me obliga mirarla a los ojos.  
  
- Existe una leyenda, una historia de amor que nos ha marcado como pueblo, la historia de un príncipe, un hombre que vio morir a su mujer- toma un poco de aire mientras yo reconozco la historia, la misma historia con la cual llegamos aquí con Mulder- Las personas sólo conocen la historia, pero sólo los que vivimos en el desierto conocemos las consecuencias de la leyenda.... Cuando este hombre vio que su mujer moría en manos de los bandidos, lloró amargamente frente a su cadáver..lloraba porque ella había estado frente a él tanto tiempo y él nunca le había demostrado que la amaba... y ahora la perdía para siempre. Por eso, cuando salió manchado de sangre buscando a los asesinos de su esposa, prometió en voz alta que mientras él estuviera aquí, en esta tierra, no permitiría que nadie cometiera su error nuevamente. Que nadie no tuviera la oportunidad que el destino le quitó- escucho con atención mientras pienso y no encuentro la relación...o no la quiero encontrar.  
  
- Sólo son pocos los elegidos que la leyenda elige para darles una nueva oportunidad...Pocos merecen esto y tu con tu esposo han sido elegidos por el desierto y el destino...  
  
Sólo siento que la respiración ya no existe, porque a pesar de todo comprendo perfectamente lo que me quiere decir...  
  
- Tu esposo no enfermó porque si, enfermó porque el destino te está poniendo a ti a prueba... está pidiendo que reveles tu amor por él.  
  
¿Cómo es esto posible? No puedo creer que Mulder esté muriendo por esto...no puedo creerlo... es el trabajo de Mulder creer, no el mío...  
  
Repentinamente escucho un grito que llega hasta el último poro de mi piel...es Mulder. Sin dudar dos veces corro hacia la casa donde está él y entro corriendo sólo para descubrir que Mulder se convulsiona en la cama y grita desesperado... Trato de sujetarlo mientras dos hombre más entran a sujetarlo...Lo miro y sus ojos se colocan blancos mientras sus labios resecos solo repiten una palabra...Scully.  
  
Después de muchas horas en que , por fin logra descansar, levanto los ojos cansados del suelo y me levanto mirando su cara dormida. Nunca había estado tan decidida a algo, pero tomo la silenciosa decisión de que no permitiré que el destino me arrebate a Mulder. Si él necesita saber que lo amo, lo sabrá...  
  
*******************************************  
  
Cuando se acerca el atardecer coloco a Mulder en una especia de camilla improvisada y lo saco de la casa... Yo sé que es una locura pero debo hacerlo...si siquiera se cómo, pero debo hacer lo que se encuentra en mis manos...  
  
Llegamos hasta el nacimiento del río que alimenta al pueblo, un lugar hermoso que está lleno de vida... si necesito un lugar para que Mulder reviva es este.  
  
Lentamente y con dificultad desvisto por completo a Mulder para colocarlo dentro de la suave corriente del río... yo lo sujeto mientras yo misma me meto dentro del agua...su cuerpo reacciona frente al cambio de temperatura del agua y se mueve incómodo.   
  
Opto por sentarme en el fondo del agua y colocar su cabeza descansando en mi hombro mientras no puedo evitar abrazarlo...   
  
no quiero perderlo...  
  
Yo me encuentro completamente vestida y el agua me moja por completo, pero no me importa...sólo necesito que se recupere...  
  
-OH Mulder, por favor no me dejes... te necesito conmigo- le dijo con a voz entrecortada por la emoción... jamás le había dicho nada así...y el hecho de saber que su vida está entre mis brazos hace que todas las emociones guardadas por tantos años de silencio salgan a flote...  
  
- Eres todo lo que necesito... necesito que me acompañes por la vida... eres mi compañero mi amigo y el amor de mi vida...  
  
Y lloro porque no puedo evitar sentir que me estoy muriendo por dentro...cada palabra que le digo cada sonido me está saliendo del alma y eso duele, porque han sido muchas las barreras que he colocado para que no me hieras... porque a pesar de todo, amarte en ha sido una carga pesada que he aprendido a cargar y a la cual estoy acostumbrada...No se a qué le temo más...a que me escuches que no lo hagas...  
  
Lo abrazo tan fuerte como puedo...   
  
-Mulder..- digo mientras me preparo para decir lo que nunca he dicho- Mulder...yo te amo...  
  
...y siento que mis sentidos regresan uno a uno...  
  
- Mulder, por favor...vuelve a mi...-le digo mientras lloro con el mayor dolor que he sentido en mi vida...  
  
... y siento que me lleno de vida, como si acabara de renacer...  
  
-Dios...no te lo lleves....  
  
...y siento que Dios existe porque ella existe y sólo un ser superior pudo haberla creado...  
  
Y la necesito tanto como ella a mi...  
  
  
  
Sólo un abrazo sostenía a Mulder y Scully sentía que se destrozaba por dentro al no escuchar una respuesta...su llanto se hizo entrecortado y ya no tenía fuerza...hasta que un beso la devolvió a la vida...  
  
Un beso extraño y familiar... un beso real, un beso profundo que no provenía del cuerpo sino que del alma...  
  
Scully se separó un poco para mirar en los ojos de Mulder...él le sonrió lleno de fuerza, como si el agua se hubiera llevado todo. Ella instintivamente levanto su mano para tocar su frente y comprobar si aún tenía fiebre...no puede ser que haya sido verdad..la leyenda, el mito...todo. Era incomprensible pero Mulder estaba ahí..bien, junto a ella como si nada hubiera pasado. No había enfermedad, no había fiebre...sólo estaba él y ella en el agua de un manantial en la mitad de la nada...  
  
Mulder tomó la mano de Scully que estaba en su frente y la bajó hasta sus labios para besarla...se veía muy hermosa con la luz naranja de esa hora del día... Fue la primera parte de su cuerpo que beso...sin dejar de mirarla sintió como tembló entera al colocar sus labios en las palmas heladas de Scully...ella tenía miedo...pero lo amaba demasiado como para que sus miedos la superaran ahora... ella lo necesitaba con ella para saber que ambos estaban vivos...  
  
Fue Scully la que se movió primero y lo beso esta vez...los labios de ambos estaban fríos, sin embargo cuando se juntaron sólo nació el fuego...una pasión tan grande como el amor que se tenían...  
  
Una sonrisa nerviosa se atravesó por las caras de ambos cuando se dieron cuenta que la pesadilla había terminado...y Scully se arrojó sobre Mulder haciendo que él cayera de espalda sobre el agua...  
  
***********************************************  
  
Continuará... 


End file.
